1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technique for performing input-output of image or sound between devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, images are generally printed in the following procedures. First, the image data to be printed is input from digital cameras, scanners, Web pages, etc., by user operations. Next, this image data is retouched if required. Finally, the retouched image data is output to a printer. These procedures are performed by respective software, for example: a device driver to import image data from a device such as digital cameras and scanners; retouching software to retouch the image data; and a printer driver for outputting the image data to the printer.
In the prior art, all of these types of software must be installed in order to achieve the series of procedures from input images to output images by printing. Thus, new software is required to be installed for every addition of a new device that is used for input-output of image, and new retouching software is required to be installed in order to perform new retouching. Installing new software consumes hardware resource of a computer and is a complex task, which may degrade convenience of input-output of images.
It is a serious problem for, in particular, users who are not familiar with computer that respective software is required to be used for each step of input-output. It imposes a substantial burden on these users to install all software and learn how to use it. Recently, the users unfamiliar with computer have been increasing, and thus it is desired to reduce such burden.
In the prior art, input-output of image is performed in the fixed order of “input—retouch—output.” For example, the user can not specify only the retouching method or specify the printer used to print or the print mode prior to input of image. Thus, it is relatively difficult, for example, to sequentially replace one image with another image during printing a plurality of images after specifying the retouching method, print destination, etc., in advance.
The above problems may occur not only in input-output of images but also in input-output of sound. This invention addresses to these problems and thus purpose to improve convenience of input-output of images or sound.